First Kiss
by Shinigami Ramen
Summary: About Kyohei's first passioniate kiss with Sunako. First story, pls review to make it better!


"Fuck you damn creature of light

"Fuck you damn creature of light! Give me back Hiroshi-kun!" Sunako screamed. "Never! Not unless you come to the ball tomorrow! I want free rent!" Kyohei yelled back. "Uh seriously guys, stop." Takenaga tried to stop the destruction of the house, but like always the two never listened. "But didn't Oba-san say that you two will have to announce that you are dating and then kiss?" Ranmaru smirked knowing this would cause a riot. "A KISS!" the two screamed in horror. "I would never kiss that radiant being!" Sunako looked like she would murder them. "No way. I don't care about the rent. I will not kiss her." He plainly said. "Ok then. I guess I'll have to tell Oba-san." Takenaga expertly dialed the land lady's phone number on his cell phone. "Hello, Oba-san. This is Takenaga. Plan A is not working very well. Shall we resort to Plan B? Ok Bye. Ok you two" he turned to face them, "Go pack all of your fancy clothing. We are being invited to Oba-san's house in London." "Fine whatever." Kyohei replied. "As long as I don't have to kiss him." Sunako muttered.

"Ok you get in the limo with Sunako-chan. We'll just get our luggage." Yuki said trying to act serious. "Don't do anything naughty while we are gone." Ranmaru spoke like a pervert. Kyohei and Sunako got in the limo. Whaam! The car door swung and had gotten locked. All the doors had magically locked too. The windows seemed unbreakable and then the limo started. "Hey driver stop!" Kyohei tried to punch him, but he found that his seat belt wouldn't let him move. Finding himself defeated Kyohei stopped yelling. Surprisingly, Sunako hadn't yelled at all. Suddenly her head came down on his lap. She was sleeping on him. "_Oh no. What's wrong with me? My heart is beating so fast and she looks so beautiful. No! I can't do this. I've got to stay calm. Got to stay ca-"_ Kyohei had slept while thinking right on Sunako's lap. Soon the darkness filled the sky and both were sleeping together.

When Sunako woke up, she first felt the warmth from something she was sleeping next to. She woke up and looked around the room. It was filled with hearts of all kinds. _"Where am I?" _she thought. Sunako looked down and saw that she was naked. _"Oh well. It must have been really hot at night so I undressed." _ Then she saw him. He was the person she was sleeping next to. He was the person she was hugging. He was the person that she slept with naked! How could she have done that? _"I'm sorry Hiroshi-kun. I'm sorry Akira-kun. I'm sorry Josephine. I'm sorry John. I've betrayed all of you by sleeping with him." _She hung her head. _"But, then again. If I was sleeping for 9 hours, I can surely sleep until he wakes. That way I can blame him." _Sunako slept with him and cuddled and hugged. She acted the way just like she did in her dreams. She started to blush, but then slept again.

Kyohei woke up with someone on top of him. That person had all the curves and felt like heaven. He got up and saw that is was Sunako. He froze. She woke up and stared at his face. "AHHHHH!" they screamed. They got out of the bed and saw they were naked. Both Kyohei and Sunako turned red and looked away. "What were you doing on top of me?" Kyohei quietly asked. "I don't know." She replied in the same manner. "You know this is kind of like when you were possessed. Are you yourself?" he asked. "I possessed! I wake up seeing myself and Kyohei naked, sleeping together a-" she got interrupted. "You called me Kyohei. You've never called me Kyohei." He said happily. Quickly, he turned Sunako and kissed her for the first time with passion. This time she didn't faint, get a nosebleed, or pull away. She just kissed back. "I love you Sunako." Kyohei spoke with heart. "I love you too." She replied as lovingly. After they were done, they put on some clothes. "Wanna go on a date?" Kyohei asked excited. Sunako laughed, "Sure". Kyohei and Sunako went all over the city. They went to see a horror movie eat at a restaurant and then watch the sunset from the park. "Today was fun." Sunako said breaking the silence. "Yeah. Do you want to kill Noi, Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru for setting us up?" Kyohei asked. She agreed. "That sounds fun." They held hands and walked home.

Ding Dong. Noi yelled that she was coming from upstairs. She opened the door and saw Kyohei and Sunako kissing. She turned scarlet. "Oh, hi." They said. The two walked in holding hands. The other three came rushing down. "Who is it?" Yuki asked. "It's Kyohei and Sunako" Noi answered weakly. Ranmaru took Sunako's hand and was about to kiss it when she said "Sorry, I only belong to Kyohei." They all were shocked. "We're kind of tired so we'll be sleeping in my room!" Kyohei yelled while they ran upstairs. Noi cheered up, "They're together!" "Finally." Takenaga said.

The next day Sunako and Kyohei held hands while walking to school. His fangirls crowded all around them. "Kyohei, leave the ugly girl and come to us!" one girl demanded. The rest of them agreed. "Listen up! I WILL NOT DATE ONE OF YOU! Because I love Sunako." He kissed her then they broke apart. "And I love him back." She kissed him again. "See ya!" they said while walking away. Kyohei demanded to be in all of Sunako's classes and that his seat would be right next to her. The teachers gave him what he requested (he threatened them). Then the couple lived a love life for quite a long time.

"**Good Morning Honey." Kyohei called. "Good Morning Kyohei!" Sunako answered cheerfully. "What are we going to call the baby?" he asked. "What ever you want." "Well if it is a girl it will be Sunako and if it is a boy it will be Kyohei. Ok?" he stated. She laughed, "Why not". Then they kissed for a long passionate time. **

**THE END!**


End file.
